Julia Jones
Description Full Name: Julia Jones Age: 25 Birthday: 9th September Gender: Female Race: Caucasian Nationality: British Hair: Brown, short Eyes: Green Height: 5' 6" Weight: 135 lbs Profile Essence: Pattern Nature: Architect Demeanour: Bon Vivant Faction: Traditions Tradition: Dreamspeakers Affiliation: The Spirit Smiths Rank: Smith Paradigm: Technological devices have spirits within them too; these beings need love and care to work well, and a Spirit Smith to understand this. Cabal: The League of Random Heroes Stats Attributes * Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 * Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 * Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4 (Pragmatic), Wits 3 Abilities * Talents: Alertness 2, Awareness 3 * Skills: Crafts 3 (Custom Computers), Drive 2, Etiquette 1, Melee 2, Technology 3 * Knowledges: Computer 3, Enigmas 2, Linguistics 1 (Japanese), Occult 3 Spheres * Life 1 * Matter 3 * Prime 2 * Spirit 3 Backgrounds * Allies 1 * Avatar 2 * Dream 2 * Resources 2 * Wonder 2 Arete 3 Willpower 5 Resonance * Dynamic (Vengeful) * Static (Precise) Merits & Flaws Merits * Concentration: * Manifest Avatar: Julia's Avatar is a silver-scaled oriental dragon named Shinsei, who can manifest physically (albeit vulgarly) in the material world like a materialising spirit. Flaws * Derangement (Umbral Blindness): Being so attuned to the Umbra, Julia is unable to distinguish the difference between material beings and spirits at a glance. She has to use her common sense to work out if the being before her is 'real' or not. * Phobia (Heights): Backgrounds Allies Julia treats all her 'awakened' items as her allies. They trust her unconditionally, and will do their utmost to protect her. Avatar A cryptic and mysterious ally, but trustworthy friend, Shinsei is Julia's manifest Avatar. A silver-scaled oriental dragon affiliated with the sky, clouds and ice, he acts as Julia's confidant in all matters (spiritual and mundane). Using similar charms that Umbrood use to manifest in the physical world (albeit with vulgar magick instead), he can act to defend Julia from threats. Dream All Dreamspeakers can commune with the spirits, and Julia is no exception. If she needs access to skills she otherwise wouldn't know, she can either call 'Spiritual Enquiries' on her mobile phone (her focus for Spirit) or commune with the techno beat of Japanese pop music to brush up quickly. Resources Julia hand-builds custom computers, each with its spirit awakened (and thus much more efficient than the average mundane machine). Despite the time they take to create, they are masterful quality, and she rarely needs to sell more than one or two a month to generate a reasonable income. Wonder Instead of one powerful Wonder, Julia maintains several smaller 'awakened' items. Primarily, her most powerful item is a custom-built mahogany-case laptop, with an ice elemental bound inside to keep it cool. The elemental rarely makes itself known except for the beautiful snowflake- or frost-style screensavers it creates. Julia also 'owns' a vintage, perfectly-maintained Vespa scooter, with the spirit of a lusty and macho Italian youth inside. He is trustworthy, albeit far too keen to break the speed limit to impress the bella. Various other items and appliances around the apartment and laboratory in the Greek Street offices are awakened, such as the kettle (which always knows when to boil ready for a cup of tea), the television (which makes sure to record her favourite shows) and the toaster (which likes to burn Jarvis's toast out of playfulness). Biography Seekings Through The Looking Glass - Julia crosses the Gauntlet to unlock the mysteries of Life magick. Quiets Julia has not yet suffered any Quiets. Personality Paradigm Foci * Life - Tamagotchi virtual pet * Matter - tools, specifically her screwdriver * Prime - electricity * Spirit - mobile phone; Japanese pop music Category:Mage Category:Characters